


Pathicus

by Mrs_Arcadian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hand Job, I'm Going to Hell, Naughty Nun, Nuns, Priest Kink, Priests, Sacrilegious Use of Holy Vessels, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Arcadian/pseuds/Mrs_Arcadian
Summary: The Cathedral of Saint Peter had been the gracious the host of many orders of Sisters, and the Sisters of Mercy were no exception. They had been scheduled to assist at St. Peter’s during the week of Totus Tuus, where one of the nuns, Sister Rey, would speak to the young people about chastity.However, whatever had transpired the following week between Sister Rey and Father Poe would be anything but chaste.





	Pathicus

**Author's Note:**

> "For the wages of sin is death."  
> ~Romans 6:23

The Cathedral of Saint Peter had been the gracious the host of many orders of Sisters, and the Sisters of Mercy were no exception. They had been scheduled to assist at St. Peter’s during the week of Totus Tuus, where one of the nuns, Sister Rey, would speak to the young people about chastity. 

However, whatever had transpired the following week between Sister Rey and Father Poe would be anything but chaste. 

He should have heeded the warning given to him by Father Cassian, when he heard him say, “Do not be fooled by Sister Rey’s innocence. She is a wolf disguised as a lamb.” 

He should have said ‘no’ when Sister Rey ran her nimble fingers down the front of his cassock, taking care to hit each of the thirty-three buttons. 

He should have been stronger when he lay bare before her fully clothed figure, his hands tied with his own cincture. 

He should have remained silent and in control of his body when he surrendered to pleasure. 

He did none of these.

 

"Now, Father," Sister Rey uttered, her voice dripping with lust, "I need to know if you're a virgin because that will be the deciding factor on what happens next, and how long you’ll last,” she smirked and raised a curious eyebrow. 

She had played this game before. 

Sister Rey had spread his arms out, up and slightly behind him, mirroring the position of Christ Jesus bleeding to death in perpetual agony on the massive crucifix, which was fastened to the high wall behind the altar. 

She grew tired of his impatient squirming, so she untied the cincture from around her waist, carefully untied his, and used both lengths of knotted rope to bind his wrists to the heavy brass candle holders that were fastened to the floor on either side of the altar.

Poe trembled and swallowed hard. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, and his heart was beating so loudly he was sure Rey could hear it. He stared up at the vaulted ceiling of the church, his eyes drifting to each of the statues depicting a holy man or woman, each one of their stern faces silently judging him, their painted eyes boring into his soul. 

"I-I'm a virgin, yes," he stammered, ashamed to admit this while his body was shaking, his aching arms pulling against the restraints that held him in place. 

Rey looked up from where she knelt to see where his gaze had settled and she rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake, Father, do I need to restrain your sight, too?" She raised herself up on her knees and unfastened his fascia, taking the wide band of dark cloth in her hands and folded it over twice. 

The sweat on Father Poe's forehead had started soaking his hair, making his dark curls shine in the light of the sanctuary. He remained silent, studying her face her when she leaned over him.

Poe wondered is she was going to remove her habit, and immediately chastised himself for thinking something so impure.

Impure, like what he was doing with her right now. 

He swallowed hard again as Rey laid the stiff band of cloth over his eyes and wrapped it around his head, completely darkening his vision. 

"Are you ready to finally experience what God made our bodies for?" Rey hissed in his ear and nibbled on his lobe, drawing out a low groan from Poe. 

"Yes-yes I am," he whimpered, silently hoping that Rey wouldn't continue to torture with waiting.

"How about some Chrism oil?" She asked innocently, as though she were asking him if he'd like some honey with his tea. "I just love the smell of it, don't you, Father?" 

Poe would admit that of all the Holy oils, the sweet pine scent of the Chrism oil was his favorite, and he could smell it in the air the moment Rey removed the glass stopper from the decanter. 

Rey drizzled the oil generously in the palm of her hand and rubbed her hands together to warm the pine scented liquid. She looked over his bound form and decided that he had been waiting long enough; it was finally time to reward Father Poe for his patience. 

She knelt in front of his stretched out body, his aching manhood at the ready and already leaking precum, which left a small spot on the carpet in front of the altar. Rey had the forethought to seek out and prepare the golden chalice used for the sacrificial wine and ready and waiting at her side on the floor. 

She gently took his length in her hands and worked him so he was covered with the Chrism oil. His legs started to shake and his body trembled; Poe let out a strangled cry that echoed around the sanctuary. Rey smirked wickedly, loving the effect her hands had on him as she stroked him gently but firmly. 

Poe couldn't fathom how good it felt to have someone else touch him. Until now he relied on his own hands to find pleasure, but to feel the hands of someone else touch him was beyond anything he'd ever felt. 

She reached down between them to lift up the chalice in one hand while she stroked him with her other hand. 

The Chrism oil made his aching cock extremely slick; there was no friction as her hand glided over his length and slowly worked him into a frenzy, until he felt his body shatter into what he felt like a million pieces as he came. His back arched enough to break, his mouth gaping open as though he was gasping for air.

Sister Rey smiled wickedly and held the gold chalice steady in her hand, and milked him for all he was worth. She watched with intense fascination as thick creamy cum poured from Father Poe’s cock into the chalice, sliding down the gold interior to form a milky white pool at the bottom of the cup. 

Poe turned his blindfolded eyes to the ceiling, his chest heaving as he cried out once more,” My God, how did I not know...how did I not know..." 

“That it could feel this good?” Rey said as she reached up and pulled the fascia from his eyes. 

Poe blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light of the sanctuary. He looked from Sister Rey, who was still wearing her habit, to the gold chalice, where his seed had spilled into. 

“You can’t do that!” He said angrily, fighting against his bonds, “that’s sacrilege!”

Rey smirked and licked her lips. “I can’t do what,” she laughed, “This?” She slowly lifted the chalice to her lips, tipped it up and drank his seed. 

Poe watched in disbelief as a drop escaped her lips and made its way down her throat, disappearing into her habit. He wished, only for a moment, that he could be that milky drop, so he could see all that was unseen. 

“Christ told us to drink his blood,” Rey said as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. “But I choose to drink your cum." 

She leaned forward and kissed him, the taste of his seed still on her lips, but Father Poe didn’t care. He was willing to endure the agonizing sting of sin for a moment longer. 

Sister Rey reached her hand down between them, and circled her fingers around his cock again, stroking him gently, and making him hard again. 

Poe slowly closed his eyes and groaned. He was going to hell, he was sure of it, but it felt so good; why would God forbid such pleasure? 

There was the sound of shifting material, and before Poe opened his eyes, he felt Rey sink down onto him, heard her gasp as her body fit perfectly around him. He blinked his eyes and gasped; she was still fully clothed but had freed herself of any restricting undergarments. 

“Breathe,” she panted, “Just breathe.” Rey took a moment to enjoy the satisfying feeling of being filled before she started to move her hips slowly in a figure eight. "Feel me, Father. Feel me around you.”

She moved slowly in an effort to make their mutual sin last as long as she could. 

Poe let his eyes close once again and focused on how Rey felt was around him, how she became tighter as she kept moving, how her breathing became uneven, and how she started to moan his name. 

She was extremely wet, slicker than the Chrism oil. She leaned forward to touch her forehead against his and wailed as she came. Her body squeezed around him to the point he thought he would be forced from her. 

She was absolutely soaking at this point, which triggered his own orgasm. Once again with a cry he poured himself out, with Sister Rey acting as the vessel instead of the golden chalice. 

She kissed him passionately, adoring his body a few more moments before she uncoupled her body from his and undid his bonds. 

Rey left silently. 

She didn't look back at Father Poe, who was quickly trying to dress and look presentable.

 

Sister Rey was all Father Poe could think about.   
She plagued his every thought. 

“What have you done to me?” he sobbed and crouched at her feet like a man dying of thirst would beg for water. He gripped desperately at the hem of her habit, soaking it with his tears. 

Sister Rey said nothing. 

He begged her to stay.

She cruelly combed his hair with her fingers, her once innocent face twisted into a triumphant smirk. 

 

At the end of the week, The Sisters of Mercy had left. 

And so had Sister Rey. 

Father Poe met with Father Cassian a few days after the Sisters left. 

He needed to confess and gain absolution for his soul. 

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned," he started quietly and went on to confess all that transpired between Sister Rey and himself, taking care to include each and every sordid detail, afraid that if he left something out, he wouldn't be forgiven. 

"Good confession, Poe. Now if you recite the Act Of Contrition I can absolve you of your sins."

Poe bowed his head and closed his eyes, clasping his hands tightly together in desperation. 

"O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee, and I detest all my sins because of Thy just punishments, but most of all because they offend Thee, my God, Who art all-good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve, with the help of Thy grace, to sin no more and to avoid the near occasions of sin."

Father Cassian raised his right hand to bless Father Poe with the sign of the cross, and absolved him, "For your penance I ask you to pray a decade of the Rosary, and to meditate on the words of our Lady, ask Her to pray for you and guide you on the path of righteousness. I absolve you from your sins, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen." 

There was a moment of silence between the two priests before Father Poe got up to leave, but Father Cassian reached up to grab his arm, stopping him in his tracks. 

"Poe," Father Cassian spoke quietly, his voice shaking slightly, "I must confess," he said, hanging his head in shame, "I too, have fallen into temptation. I’m reminded of my sin every time I smell Chrism oil.”


End file.
